Unexpected
by scorosefanfic
Summary: Rose Weasley's life changes so much, when she becomes pregnant in 7th year. Escpecially as the babies dad is Scorpius Malfoy, who she doesn't even like.


**A/N so um, hi! First Fanfic! Please be nice! And tell me what you think? :) xx**

Oh God. Oh dear, why me? Why the girl that tries very hard at school? That puts so much effort into being nice, getting on with my whole army of family, getting good marks, doing all my homework, on time. Why I, the person who gets told she's just like her genius of a mother? I should finish Hogwarts like anyone else; I should be getting top N.E.W.T results at the end of this year. I should be training to be an Auror, like Uncle Harry, not raising a child. That's right, me, Rose Hermione Weasley, 17, seventh year at Hogwarts, Head Girl, top of the year, beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all round golden girl, pregnant. I am having a baby. I can't be though, can I? I'm a model student, surely it's a mistake? Unfortunately I know there's no possibility I'm not. Despite all the symptoms, the morning sickness and all the rest, the muggle pregnancy test lying in front of me, with an obvious 'plus' sign confirms all of my fears. Agh, I'm an idiot. I can't cry, I can't talk but I pick myself up from the floor of my bathroom. Hogwarts finished for Christmas yesterday, so I'm at home with Dad, Mom, Hugo and I, except Hue is at his mates tonight. My legs somehow take me to my bedroom; I slip the test into the pocket of my jeans, and take several deep breaths to control my shaking. I know I have to tell my parents, the sooner the better. I somehow manage to walk downstairs by myself; I can hear my parents chatting in the main living room. My shaking hand opens the wooden door, and I enter.

''Hey honey!'' My mom smiles to me.

''Rosie!'' My dad grins.

How there smiles are going to disappear so quickly when I share my news.

''I… er… I have something to tell you.'' I mumble.

''What is it, Rose, are you okay?'' Mom says concerned. Dad looks at me reassuringly.

I consider making them promise not to kill me, or blow up, or kill anybody, but my mouth blurts it out for me.

''I'm pregnant.''

There's silence. And then it hits me, the enormousness of my situation. I break down in tears. Everything's blurred. They're going to disown me! I'll be living of muggle benefits without a complete education. Or the baby will get taken off me, so I'll have nothing left. Or maybe it will drive me mad, and I'll end up in Azkaban, the wizard prison. What if I'm an awful mother? But surprisingly, I feel arms wrap around me, comforting me, pulling me up and sitting me down. I just keep crying, must be for an hour at least, before I fall into a state between sleep and being awake, in between nightmares and thoughtlessness, in between reality and in my head.

I wake up with my head on somebody's lap, my dad's. My mom is cuddled up to me on the other side; they are both staring into nothingness. I blink a few times, and shift my head a little. Mom looks at me; I sit up a bit more. Both my parents know I am awake now, yet neither have started shouting. I wait… I'm waiting for one of them to have a go at me. Waiting for them to kick off. I'm excepting fireworks, explosions, the whole lot. I'll be surprised if the baby and I make it out alive. Yet neither of them look angry. They look calm, cool, collected. They look like they know what they want to say, like they have discussed it as I slept.

''Definitely?'' Mom asks.

I nod in response. She sighs.

''How far gone are you?'' She questions, while dad remains silent, but apparently interested.

Thinking about it, I didn't check. I reach my hand in the pocket, and give mom the test for her to see.

''8-12 weeks'' She reads. I nod, to show I've heard. Though I don't think I register what she said.

Dad suddenly speaks, he seems calm though. ''Who's the father?''

I honestly hadn't given the father any thought. I don't answer straight away. Of course I know who the father is. Though I'm not quite sure I'm ready to tell anyone about it. But if I don't answer, they are going to think there are many possibilities. Though there isn't, I just don't want to tell anybody yet.

''Ron'' Mom hisses, sensing how uncomfortable I am about discussing this. Dad stares at me. He opens his mouth as if he's about to protest, but decides against it as mom cast's him a warning glare.

''Rosie,'' Mom says, addressing me now. ''We, me and you're dad, are completely behind you. It means a lot to us that you've told us straight away, I presume you've only just found out?''

I nodded; words seemed to of escaped me.

Mom continued. ''I love you, baby girl, but you have to understand that we are a bit disappointed. You know about contraception, and the different kinds of protection you can use.''

I nodded again. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean too... but I'm going to keep the baby.'' For me, abortion is not an option.

This time, it's mom's turn to nod.

''Course'' Dad says.

''And...'' I start. ''Thank you''

My parents hug me in response.

''I love you'' I tell them.

''I'll make tea then'' Dad says.

He stands up and heads to the kitchen.

Mom looks at me nervously, obviously wanting to say something.

''You do know who the father is?'' She blurts out.

I give her a filthy look.

''What do you take me for? Of course I know!''

''You will have to say soon, he deserves to know...''

''Yeh, I know'' I say, though I really don't want to tell anyone. ''I'll say when I'm ready.''

She nods nervously, and goes to join dad in the kitchen.

There is a very good reason I don't want to announce who the father is.

I don't think Dad would be happy.

Or Mom.

Actually, I don't think any of my family would be too pleased.

It's not every day that a Weasley gets pregnant with a Malfoy baby.

Yep that's right. Scorpius Malfoy is my unborn baby's father.

Oh no.


End file.
